the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucien (Morrigan3's Clan)
History Lucien, like Ramona, was odd for his species.Born a Mirror, but with a thoughtful, curious disposition and a desire to understand the other Dragon races and the world in which they lived, he left his clan and turned to the life of a wanderer. Solitary by choice, he lived a not unhappy, but sometimes lonely life before he encountered Ramona. Thoughtful and somewhat scholarly, he was himself an anomaly among his kind, preferring to study other species rather than hunt. He was fascinated by the strange Guardian, in many ways very like himself, and found as they traveled together that his fascination was transformed into something deeper and more personal. He proposed that they found a clan together and willingly gave up his wanderings to stay with her. So it was that Lucien and Ramona founded the the Starsong Sanctuarium.Initially, their clan was composed of themselves, two additional adults who heard of the proposed venture and requested membership, and a collection of hatchlings of various breeds found by Lucien on forays into the wider world while the other three adults prepared the Lair. However, shortly thereafter, Ramona approached Lucien and revealed that she shared his affections and desired to be his Mate and raise their hatchlings in the new home they were building together. Personality Lucien is on the whole a relatively nonaggressive individual, but he trains with Ramona and select others so that his clan will never lack for protectors. Indeed, the only thing that can rouse his predator instincts is the idea of a threat to his mate or his clan. As his mate is the Clan's foremost protector and trainer, Lucien is the Clan's lead scholar and mage. He looks after the physical health of the clan, instructs the younger members, and councils dragons who express a with to make the journey to the lair of the Arcanist to become members of His clan. If he finds that they are sure in their motivations, he sends them to Ramona for training, so that the clan can see them on their way without concern for their safety. After the Triplets reached adulthood, Morpheus approached Lucien about becoming his apprentice. Lucien found him a bright, eager student, and later a competent partner in their studies. After Lucien's transformation, Morpheus was happy to join Lucien on his journeys to act as a second pair of hands (and to help carry findings). Appearance While of a relatively non-violent disposition, Lucien does bare some scars from his time traveling alone. Much of his general attire also reflect this part of his past, being composed of practical garments made to withstand wear. His only concessions to his natural inclinations are his hat and glasses, though he is slowly making additions to his wardrobe as he comes to trust in the durability of the Clan. Abilities Lucien is an accomplished mage, and a great scholar. Through his travels he has become familiar with all of the draconic races, and is fluent in Coatl and the physical language of the Fae, as well as several beastclan dialects. Recent Events Sometime after they opened a route to the Observatory, Lucien woke one morning to find himself changed, his Mirror form gone, replaced by that of the magical native inhabitants of the region, the Fae. The change itself was a shock (as was the discovery that he was now small enough to comfortably fit upon his mate's back), but when he had adjusted he found that he was happy with it. His new form, though strange, suited him in a way being a Mirror never had. (Though he can't help but wonder, was the change the result of the magic the permeated their home, or was there a some other, more deliberate intent behind it...and if so, what other changes might be in their future...?)Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Clan Leader Category:Scholar Category:Mage Category:Teacher Category:Fae Category:Male